The Reeducation of Draco Malfoy
by Glowing Ember
Summary: Draco and Hermione hit a rough patch shortly after getting married. Blaise steps in to help them out.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Zabini, I can't believe I let you talk me into this." Draco Malfoy purposefully dawdled behind his friend as he walked through the foyer of the Las Vegas mansion.

"Well, you did and you can't back out now. I had to pull a lot of strings and call in a lot of favors to make this happen so you better appreciate it." He gave his friend a stern look.

"Really, man, I don't think this is necessary. I've changed my mind; we're fine. I was drunk and talking shit. You haven't listened to me before, why, in all blood hell, would you start now?"

"Draco, enough!! You're going through with this, now quit your whining."

He sighed and followed Blaise but remained quiet. Draco knew that Blaise was right, although he did regret the fact that he was a bit too talkative when he was drunk. 'This will probably be a good thing; it's just embarrassing that Blaise knows.'

Flashback:

"Open up another bottle, Zabini; I don't have anywhere important to go." Blaise looked at him, confused.

"Isn't Hermione coming home from her business trip tonight? I would've thought you would be home, impatiently waiting to jump her the second she came through the floo."

Draco took a big swig of Fire Whiskey and said nothing.

"D? What's going on? Are you and Hermione ok?" Draco sighed.

"Define ok," he said, quietly.

"Are you guys fighting or something?"

"It's not that…Things just aren't like that use to be." He paused, trying to find the right words. "We've been together since seventh year and back then we were wild. Hell, we were 'fuck buddies' before either of us realized that we had real feelings for each other. It's not that I don't love my wife, I'm not saying that. It's just that, lately, it hasn't been the same…in the bedroom, ya know?" Draco looked at Blaise, hoping he would have an answer for him and praying he wouldn't laugh.

"What was it like before, in comparison to now?" Blaise asked, trying to gather as much information as possible before offering his friend advice.

"We were wild." He smiled. "Did I ever tell you about our first time?" Blaise shook his head, no. "It was about halfway through seventh year when we were heads. We'd gotten much more comfortable with each other and teased each other unmercifully about everything. Of course, my favorite topic to tease her about was sex because it always made her blush. Late one Friday night, I came back from the Slytherin common room after a party to find her leaving the common room, wrapped in a towel, heading towards the bathroom. She didn't scream or run; she merely winked and walked past me. When I walked over the sofa, I found a half full wine glass, empty bottle of wine and a book."

"What book?"

"The Claiming of Sleeping Beauty." Blaise swallowed hard and began to cough.

"Seriously?" Draco nodded and smiled. The Annie Rice series was almost required reading for Slytherins.

"I took a sip of the wine; a very good Bordeaux, and followed her. She had left the door unlocked, she never did that. I undress in the hall and walked in. Hermione was in the shower; she didn't hear me come in. "I throw open the shower door and she let out a scream of shock. I pinned her to the wall and kissed her. She came alive; writhing and moaning beneath me. As I fucked her I told her that she was mine and she always would be. She came almost instantly when I said that." Draco took another swig of Fire Whiskey and closed his eyes, replaying that moment in his head. He smiled then continued. "As domineering as she can be outside of the bedroom, she is a natural submissive. Gods, she was blissful to train, so easy, so eager to please. I can't tell you how many times I totally 'abused' our relationship in the beginning. I would pull her into broom closets and dark corridors just so she could 'serve' me. She did so with such zeal. I walked around with a perpetual hard-on for 6 months because of her."

"After we graduated and moved in together, we upped the stakes, getting more into 'the lifestyle'. We were getting more serious in our relationship and she trusted me more and more so it made it easier to try new 'techniques' on her. Everything was great for the two years that we lived together in London. Things started to get 'strange' shortly after we got married and moved into the manor. She started getting nervous and using the safe word a lot. I don't know what I'm doing wrong. This has been going on for a couple of months now. I'm…I'm almost afraid to touch her. She's all jumpy and skittish. It's like she's afraid of me or something. Blaise, what should I do? She keeps telling me that we're fine but I know we're not. I miss my wife."

Blaise took a swig of Whiskey then exhaled. "I'm not sure what's wrong with Hermione but I do have an idea for you. Maybe you could use a brush up…on your 'skills'. We learned a lot of that stuff when we were really young, made there are things we don't know about being in 'the lifestyle' when you're married." Draco leaned forward, considering his friend's words.

"What did you have in mind, Blaise?"

"There is this place, in the States, that specialized in this stuff. I can make the arrangements. We could go for a couple of days, learn some stuff; hone our 'skills' then come home. Maybe it could help with you and Hermione. It's very private; everything is confidential and tailored for each person." Draco nodded as he contemplated Blaise's offer.

"Yes… What do I have to lose? If Hermione and I keep going like this, we won't have a marriage left. I'm willing to try anything."

End of Flashback

"Blaise, it's wonderful to finally meet you in person." A petite, curvaceous woman with dark brown hair, striking blue eyes and full lips hugged him, warmly.

"Lady Heather, it is a pleasure to meet you as well. I would like to introduce you to my best mate, Lord Draco Malfoy." The woman curtsied before him, her eyes lowered.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Your Lordship." Draco smiled.

"The feeling is mutual and please, Lady Heather, call me Draco." The woman smiled and nodded.

"Gentlemen, you will be shown to your rooms then taken on a tour of the mansion so you can get acquainted with the facility, lunch will be served at this time. When that is finished, one of my ladies will take each of you on a tour of the various 'educational setting' while in session. That would take approximately 2 hours. When you are finished, I will meet with each of you, again, separately, to discuss your 'educational options for the weekend. You will have an opportunity to ask any questions regarding what you saw during our meeting. Please resist the urge to ask your guide during your tour." Both men nodded. "Now, off you go.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch

Ch. 2

Chapter 2

"Hello, Lord Malfoy, I am Gretchen; I will be your guide for this afternoon. Are you ready to proceed?"

"Hello Gretchen, it's very nice to meet you. Please call me Draco." The young woman only nodded. "Yes, I'm ready."

Gretchen let Draco thorough several 'educational settings', most of which he had tried or used already. He was starting to believe that this was a wasted trip when they reached the last door. It was red with a golden shape on it; the shape resembled a flame. When they entered the dimly lit room, she took his hand and led him to the seats on the far side of the room. They were slightly elevated, in comparison to the couple that was in the center of the room. This room resembled a traditional bedroom; there was soft music play; he could smell vanilla in the air. When Draco began to look around, he noticed that the 'bed' was more of a padded table. There was a small table next to the padded table. He couldn't quite see what was on the small table. A few moments later, a man walked in, he was wearing black silk lounging pants, his feet and upper body were bare. He was holding the hand of a woman dressed in a white silk robe. She wasn't bound in any way. When they reached the table, the man removed the woman's robe, placing it on the sofa behind him. She stood with her head down and her fingers lightly intertwined. He lifted her chin and looked into her eyes; then stroked her cheek, lovely. Draco heard the woman sigh softly. The man kissed her deeply, she melted into his arms. She reached for him, and he let her. He pulled her close, caressing her body as they kissed. Slowly, he pulled away from her and kissed her hands.

"Turn around." He said to her softly; she obeyed. The man lifted something off of the small table, gathered her hair into his hand and clipped it up off of her neck. "Lay down on your stomach for me, beautiful." The woman nodded, as he extended his hand, helping her onto the table. Very slowly, he ran his hands her body as he spoke to her. "You're so soft, you smell so good." He massaged her shoulders, then down her back. When he massaged her bum, she moaned and tried to part her legs, eager for his touch. His hand struck her bum sharply. "Naughty girl…not yet." His voice was still very gently as he continued to caress and massage her bum then her thighs, calves and feet. He stroked her body lightly from her feet to the back of her neck; she cooed with contentment. He squeezed her bum, firmly, and slowly parted her thighs. Draco heard her gasp with anticipation. He teased her slit, occasionally dipping his fingers into her hungry hole, making her whimper. When she lifted her hips, hungrily for him to deepen his touch, he gave her another smack on the bum, making her yelp then moan. He rubbed the tender red spot on her bum. "You like that, don't you?"

"Yes," she whispered.

'She didn't call him master or sir. Interesting.' Draco thought.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes"

Draco watched the man reach for something on the table, and swipe it along rosied bum on the left. He then lifted a torch in the air, lighting it from a nearby candle. When he touched the torch to the woman's skin it lit, a bluish flame was visible from where Draco was sitting. She moaned as he caressed her cheek, snuffing out the flame at the same time. He repeated this movement on the other side; the woman moaned and wiggled her hips. He did not stop her. He ran his hand over her bum again; soothe her, calming her breathing.

Next he teased her upper thighs and calves, swiping them each in turn, lighting them with torch and caressing her as he snuffed out the flames. All the while, he spoke the woman in a soothing voice. "You're my good girl. So soft, so sweet. Are you ready for more, my dearest?"

"Not yet." He nodded and kissed her cheek then caressed her body tenderly, even wiping it with a damp flannel. The woman sighed, happily, when he did this so Draco could only assume that it was warm by her reaction to it.

"Better?" He asked.

"Yes. Thank you." She said.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes."

"Turn over, Love." She did as she was told. The man began by caressing her body. Draco could hear her soft moans as man touched her. She gasped as his fingers grazed over her eager nub; lifting her hips to have more contact. Another loud smack rang out in the room. She moaned louder than before; Draco felt his cock twitch as he imagined his Hermione moaning like that. The man leaned forward and kissed the woman deeply as he sunk his fingers into her sodden pussy.

"Please..." she whispered, her voice dripping with need.

"Soon, my love, I promise. Are you ready now?"

"Yes…"

The man started again, he turned her on her right side, repeating the process on her hip then her calf and arm. The woman was facing Draco; she gave him a sweet smile that reminded him of Hermione's. The man moved her to left side, dotting her with the swap and lighting each spot in turn. The woman's heightened arousal was palpable; making Draco's heart race and his trousers tight.

He stroked her cheek gently. "Are you ready, my sweet?"

"Yes…" He rolled the woman onto her back then ran his hand slowly over her body, making her body quiver with anticipation. The man took something off of the small table and slid it down the woman's body before reaching the apex of her thighs. He lifted the item in the air so she could see it; she gasped. The clear glass dildo glistened in the candlelight. He only had to brush her upper thighs and she opened for him. The man eased the dildo into her as she moaned and trembled.

"Now, my love, you know what comes next, don't you?"

"Yes..." she whispered, her voice, shaky and filled with lust.

"Tell me."

"I hold it there until you say I can come."

"Yes that is right, my sweet. Shall we?"

She nodded.

The man lifted the woman's torso so she was resting against him, slightly. He swiped her stomach, and set it with the torch. She gasped. Then, he pinched her nipples, quite hard, making her scream loudly. He swiped her inner thighs, in turn; then touched them with the torch. As he caressed her skin and put out the flames, she moaned and her breathing became erratic. Draco could see how tightly the woman was clenching the dildo; it was moving as her body trembled. The man tapped her nipples with the 'swab' then lit them with the torch. The woman cried out as she thrust her hips upped hungrily.

"Please, oh please…" she begged. He caressed her face and smiled.

"Yes, my love, yes…"

"Thank you…" she whispered. He moved her up his body, slightly, cradling her in his arms. Draco watched the woman's delicate fingers reach for the dildo and begin to pump it into her pussy, eager for her release. Her face was buried against his chest as she moaned and whimpered.

"Let me help you, Love." The man began to slowly stroke her clit as she worked her pussy with the glass phallus. She cried out as her body shock. He held her, caressed her as her pleasure built. "Yes, my beautiful girl, that's it… You like that, don't you?"

"Oh yes…Oh yes, I love it…" She moaned.

"And who always makes you feel loved and cherished like this?"

"Simon does…"

"And…"

"I love you, Simon. I love you, I love you. I love you."

"And I love you, Angeline… He kissed her passionately, as he worked her clit more quickly. She gasped and moaned and bucked her hips. "Come for me Angel… Come for me now." Angeline screamed and shook as she came undone. Her orgasm consumed her. When it finally ended, Simon held her and caressed her body gently as she trembled with aftershocks. "Such a good girl, so beautiful."

"Please, Simon? I need you…" Simon simply nodded, helped her off of the table, and led her to the sofa. He helped her put her robe on then removed his silk lounging pants and sat down; his member was standing proudly. Simon sat on the sofa then pulled Angeline to him; she straddled his lap, sheathing his cock and sighing with comfort and relief. She buried her face in the crook of his neck as she rode him slowly. Draco could hear her sobbing softly.

"I've got you, my angel. That's it, take what you need. Shhh, it's alright." Simon rubbed Angeline's back, comforting her as she rode him faster, taking his cock deeper into her. The sounds of love and lust were thick in his voice but did not force his needs upon her. His hands moved to her breasts, kneading them, pinching her nipples.

"Oh Simon!" was all she could say before Angeline began to tremble in Simon's arms. Draco heard the man growl as he pulled her close and came hard inside of her. Simon kissed away Angeline's tears as he whispered things that Draco couldn't hear.

"It's time to go, Mr. Malfoy." Gretchen whispered in his ear. He could only nod, his eyes still transfixed on the couple. She stood and took his hand, leading him to the door. Draco turned to look at them once more before leaving, his eyes met with Angeline's again; she smiled warmly at him. Her head was resting on Simon's chest. Draco smiled and left the room.

"So, Mr. Malfoy, what did you think of your tour?" Lady Heather asked as she poured him a cup of tea.

"Please, call me Draco. Honestly, Lady Heather, to be honest, most of the 'educational settings' were old hat for me. The only one that got my attention and peaked my interest was the last setting."

"Simon and Angeline?"

"Yes."

"Can you tell me why?"

"It was different than anything than I've ever seen or done in the past. I'm not sure how else to explain it." Lady Heather nodded but didn't press him farther.

"Draco, why are you here?" He looked down at his tea. He knew he had to be honest and this was going to be uncomfortable.

"I want to save my marriage. Before we got married, we were very connect sexually and now, it's like we're completely disconnected and I don't understand why. I don't understand what's changed." Lady Heather nodded.

"Have you spoken to your wife about this?" Draco nodded.

"She keeps saying that everything is fine but she's been using our safe word all the time and she's been crying a lot after we make love. She pulls away from me; she never did that before."

Lady Heather knew what the issue was and she knew that Draco may know what it was, subconsciously. If nothing else, Lady Heather knew people and how to help them. This was one of the less complicated issues that were presented to her.

"Draco, I'm going to arrange for you to spend the next few days with Simon and Angeline. I think you can learn a great deal from them. Would that be suitable for you?"

"Yes, that would be fine, I guess."

"Is there a problem, Draco?"

"Well, I thought that I was going to learn new techniques to help me with my wife. I didn't think I was going to be 'bonding' with a couple." She smiled.

"Please have an open mind, Draco. I think you will be pleasantly surprised when you 'bond' with Simon and Angeline." He nodded, absently. He promised himself that he would have an open mind during this experience.

"I'm committed to this experience, Lady Heather. I will do whatever it takes to get the most out of this."

"That is good to hear, Draco. It's now 5pm, dinner will be served at 7pm. You have this time now to relax and think about your day. Mr. Zabini will meet you at dinner."

Draco nodded, thanked Lady Heather and headed to his room. He reclined on the bed and took out his muggle mobile phone and called Hermione at the manor.

"Hello?"

"Hi Sweetheart," his voice was tentative, not sure how she was going to react to him calling.

"Oh Draco, Love!! I miss you so much. I hate being here by myself. Are you and Blaise having a good time at the conference? I miss you so much." His heart skipped beat or two knowing that she missed him.

"I miss you, too, Love. I miss waking up next to my beautiful girl. I love you, Hermione." He heard her giggle nervously.

"I love you, too, Draco." He could hear a level of sadness in her voice.

"What's wrong, Love?"

"Nothing…I just miss you… that's all." Draco's heart sank. He knew whatever was bothering her was still there and it had to do with him.

"I'll be home in a few days, my sweet. I'll bring you something pretty."

Hermione sighed. "Draco, you know I don't care about stuff like that."

"Give me some credit, my love; I know some of your likes. I didn't say expensive, I said pretty. I do know the difference."

"Yes, you do, sorry."

"There's no reason to apologize. I know I go over the top sometimes, I can't help it. I love spoiling you. You deserve the world and more and I want to give it to you."

"I'd be happy with just you," she said quietly. "Umm, I've gotta get going. Ginny and Harry invited me over for dinner so I wouldn't be here by myself. I don't want to be late."

"Ok… Will you call me later?" Draco asked eagerly.

"I'm not sure what time I'll be home and with the time difference…"

"It's ok, Love, I'll take to you tomorrow evening. Will you be home them?"

"Yes, I will. I will speak to you them."

"I love you, Hermione."

"I love you, too." He could hear the sadness in her voice. Draco closed his eyes, trying to fight back tears. He was at his wits end; he let his head fall back on the pillow and closed his eyes.

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in."

"Hey man, how was your tour?" Blaise paused, "What's wrong?"

"I just spoke to Hermione; I hope this isn't all just a waste of time."

"Give it a chance, Draco. Lady Heather is the best." Draco nodded. "Come on, it's time for dinner."

The men went to the dining room and were greeted by Lady Heather, Simon, Angeline, Gretchen, Anais, Gavin and Phyllis. Lady Heather did the introductions and everyone took their seats.

"Draco, so you know, Anais was your friend, Blaise's guide, and Gavin and Phyllis will be spending time with him over the next few days." She turned to Blaise, "Gretchen was Draco's guide and he will be spending time with Simon and Angeline." They all exchanged slightly awkward smiles. Fortunately, Lady Heather started talking about the book she just read which many of the guests had also read. Everyone started to relax and dinner turned out to be very relaxing. When they were finished, Lady Heather, Anais and Gretchen retired for the evening and advised the men and the couples to get together and get to know each other. Blaise left first, with Gavin and Phyllis.

"Draco, would you like to have a nightcap in the garden with us?" Angeline asked, her voice was so soft, it caught him off guard.

"Yes, that would be lovely, Angeline, thank you."

He followed the couple to the bar; Simon fixed each of them a drink then led them to a secluded part of the garden. Angeline sat down and gestured to Draco to sit next to her, Simon sat behind her.

"Did you like what you saw this afternoon?" She asked, like she was asking for a movie review.

"It was…fascinating. What is it called?"

"We refer to it as Fire Play, although we have heard it called by several different names."

"Does it hurt?"

"Define hurt?" She smiled. "It's very warm, but it's not as painful as some 'techniques' in the lifestyle." Draco fidgeted slightly; Angeline squeezed his hands, gently, calming him.

"What attracted you to this?" He wasn't sure how to word the question; he hoped they would understand what he meant.

Simon spoke first. "We had been in 'the lifestyle' for quite a while but things had changed for us and we drifted apart. We needed something to bring us closer."

"May I ask…what changed?"

"I gave birth to our first child." Angeline said with a gentle smile. "I felt very vulnerable after our daughter's birth and when we would make love like we always had, it would heighten my insecurity. It caused me to pull away from Simon more and more. I was too embarrassed to tell him about my insecurities."

Simon continued, "I thought it was me and I thought I was losing her. It wasn't until we came here and Lady Heather placed in the position that you're in right now that we realized what the problem was."

"So you don't work for Lady Heather?" They both laughed.

"No, we don't. We volunteered for this. We wanted to give back to Lady Heather and we wanted to help others that are having similar issues that we had."

Draco frowned, "So this won't work for me if my wife isn't here with me?"

Again, Angeline squeezed his hand, "On the contrary, Draco, this is a step in the right direction for each of you, even if only one of you is here right now. May I ask, what is going on with you and your wife?"

Draco blushed as he looked Angeline in the eye. "We were fine before we got married. Our relationship was fine and…sexually, we were great. We have been in 'the lifestyle' for several years and we were pretty extreme at times. After we got married, she was different, though. More distant, when we do have sex, she's been using our safe word almost immediately. I don't understand what I'm doing wrong."

"May I give you some insight about women, Draco?" Angeline said, smiling. He nodded eagerly. He was now at a total loss and any help would be more than welcome. "Women feel things differently than men do and we aren't the best at telling you how we feel. You and your wife were together for a while before you got married, yes?" He nodded. "And you started in 'the lifestyle' before you were married, yes?" Again, Draco nodded. "I suspect that she is having difficulty handling the adjustment from 'girlfriend' to 'wife'. I doubt she even realizes that is what the issue is. Women are reasoned to believe that their husbands are their protectors. It may be difficult for her to reconcile 'the lifestyle' with her new role as wife."

"Then what do I do to fix it?"

"This isn't something you can 'fix' per say. It's more about how you can show her that her role as your wife is more important than her previous role as your girlfriend."

"But how?"

Again Simon spoke, "I think you already know. I could see it by how you were watching us earlier. It wasn't just arousing for you, was it?"

"No…"

"You can see yourself in my position, can't you?"

"Yes…"

"With Fire Play, it's all about intimacy and sensuality. Yes, one partner is dominant and one is submissive but not in the same way. In Fire Play, there is no binding, no gags, you control your partner as well as comfort them with your voice and your touch. When done correctly, they will feel loved, cherished and they will submit to you willingly, allowing you to giving them as much pleasure as possible. My favorite part is after the Fire Play, the sex is…mind melting. It's like any walls that ever existed between the two of you has burned away with the fire."

"Will you teach me?" Draco's voice was barely above a whisper. He couldn't look at them.

"Yes, I can and I will." Simon and Angeline watched Draco completely relax.

"Thank you." He whispered. They simply smiled and Angeline squeezed his hand.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Draco spent a week with Simon and Angeline learning all of the intricacies of Fire Play and fire safety. He was an exemplary student; attentive and thorough. After four days, the three of them sat down to discuss Draco progress. The three sat in a secluded gazebo on the mansion's vast property; a man-made waterfall and stream can be heard in the distance.

"I must say, Draco, I've never had a student learn so fast. I'm very impressed." Simon said before taking a sip of his wine.

"Yes, I do agree. You've become very skilled in a short period of time. It's actually quite remarkable." Angeline nodded in agreement.

"Thank you both for all of your help. A week ago, I was afraid that my marriage would end if I didn't find something that would break us out of this 'downslide' that we are in. But now, I think we will be ok." Draco took a sip of his wine and closed his eyes. He let out a relieved sigh. Angeline and Simon exchanged looked; she nodded at her husband and gave him a smile before blowing him a kiss then made a quick quiet exit. When Draco opened his eyes, she was gone.

"Where did Angeline go? I thought the three of us were going to go for a walk?"

"She decided that it was more important for us to talk instant." Draco looked at Simon, a mixture of confusing and concern was written on his face. "Come on, let's walk." The men walk towards the stream, neither speaks for a while. Finally, Simon turns to Draco, "Tell me about your wife." He smiles, broadly.

"In short, she's perfect. Hermione's just amazing in every way. She's beyond brilliant, beautiful, feisty… I still don't know how I got so lucky." Simon looked at him, inquisitively.

"Explain…"

Draco told Simon about their rocky past, intentionally leaving out all of the 'Wizard information'.

"Our last year at school, we were Head Students and we had to share a common room and a wash room. It was the first time we had ever spent any time together, forced or otherwise. Things started out rocky but we found equilibrium, thanks to her. I don't know when or how it happened but I started having feelings for her and I didn't even realize it."

"You didn't realize it? What do you mean?"

"We became…fuck buddies before we admitted that we were really in a relationship and had real feelings for each other." Simon nodded.

"So the two of you were dabbling in bondage before you were in a stable relationship?" Draco looked away, his voice became very quiet.

"We did a lot more than dabble…But we both enjoyed it, it was very sexually satisfying…Man, was it satisfying."

"Draco, do you tell Hermione that you love her?"

"I tell Mia that I love her, all the time."

"Mia?"

"It's my nickname for her; I only call her that when it's just us." Again, Simon nodded.

"What about when you're intimate, do you tell her then?" Draco looked at him, confused.

"I do, afterwards."

The men stand down on a bench next to the falls. Simon would tell that Draco was waiting for him to continue.

"I think I've figured out what's going on with you and Hermione and how you can fix it."

"But I thought that is why I learned the Fire Play stuff; I thought that was going to fix everything." Simon shook his head, no.

"I'm going to try to explain this and I don't want you take offense, I'm only trying to help." Draco nodded although he could feel a knot forming in his chest. "You and Hermione started a rather unconventional physical relationship before an emotional bond had been formed; better put a conscious emotional bond was formed. You both set the precedent that sex and love are not interrelated. That worked well for the two of you before you got married but afterwards, it didn't work so well. Do you know why?"

"No, I don't. I didn't change anything."

"But you did, Draco, you both did. You and Hermione stood up in front of your friends, family and before the deity of your choice and declared your love for one another. You both stated that you belong to each other and only death will part you. That is a HUGE change; don't you agree?"

"I didn't think of it that way."

"Consciously, Hermione may not have either but subconsciously, everything changed for her. She became your wife; that is an exciting, scary, life altering endeavor. You stated that you don't tell her that you love her until afterwards, right?" He nodded. "I suspect that her new role has made her feel more insecure than she expected. It's your responsibility to as her husband to make her feel secure in your relationship. By your actions, that will be achieved." Draco still looked confused. "It's a lot easier than you may think. You need to set aside the 'Dominant/Submissive roles for a little while. Hermione needs to just be your wife for a little while; so she can get comfortable in that role before melding it with her role was your submissive. Does that make sense?"

"Not really." Simon sighed quietly, when he looked at Draco he could tell that this man was not playing games. He truly didn't understand and he desperately wanted to save his marriage and didn't know how to go about it.

"You and Hermione went from adversaries to a very 'extreme' sexual relationship then you got married. You've established emotional intimacy but when it comes to anything sexual, you or both of you subconsciously slip back into the roles that you were in when you first began your sexual relationship. There was no emotional intimacy there, only physical need. You both need to connect as husband and wife; you need to establish and solidify your relationship before moving back into any kind of play."

"What if it doesn't work? What if she doesn't want that?"

"Draco, she wants you, she needs you. Hell, she married you. This is the easy part. You love her, don't you?"

"More than life."

"Then you need to show her, physically, not just in words 'after' you play." Draco nodded in understanding.

"What happens after she's comfortable?" Simon smiled.

"After she's comfortable, you can ease back into 'playing'. This is where Fire Play is perfect. It will place her in the submissive mindset without making her feel vulnerable or scare. And I can tell you, from personal experience, the first time the two of you engage in Fire Play, take a stamina potion." Simon winked. Draco took a double take, his mouth was hanging open.

"You?" Simon just smiled and nodded. "Angeline?" Again Simon nodded. "Why didn't you say anything before? Is Lady Heather?"

"No, Lady Heather is a muggle and a very skilled one at that. She knows her clients; when she received Blaise's email request, she contacted us and asked us if we would be here when the two of you arrived. Actually, all of the couples that you saw are wizards and witches." Draco's mouth was still hanging open. "You're going to catch flies if you don't close your mouth."

"I…I can't believe it." Simon smiled.

"Now, as I was saying, you NEED to take a stamina potion before starting Fire Play for the first time." Draco looked at him, waiting for more of an explanation. "Angeline's orgasm lasted 15 minutes when she was on the table and...When I fucked her, she came so hard and so many times she nearly passed out."

"Seriously?" Simon nodded.

"It was after the birth of Graciana, our daughter, like Angeline told you. When her insecurities were calmed, she was able to give herself completely to me and the moment. It was an incredible experience for both of us; we reached a new level of trust, love and understanding in our relationship."

Draco looked at Simon, in awe and wonder. "Do you think Mia and I can be like that?"

"I have no doubt that you will get there. You wouldn't be here if you didn't care about your relationship. The only thing the two of you are lacking is a bit of communication. Now that you have the tools that you need, I have all the faith in the world that the two of you will be fine."

"Simon, if I didn't say this before, Thank you for everything."

"You're welcome, Draco."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Draco stepped through the floo in the study at the manor. He opened his suitcase that had arrived moments before he had. After a bit of digging, he smiled and found the small box that he was looking searching for. Draco removed the small shiny bracelet and put it in his pocket. He heard a pop behind him; Draco turned to see Crouch, one of the house elves, standing beside of him.

"Welcome home, Master Malfoy."

"Thank you, Crouch, and its Draco. Have you seen my wife?"

"Mistress Malfoy is in her study, sir. Would you like me to announce you, sir?" Draco made a face.

"No, that will not be necessary. I will need some time alone with my wife, Crouch, please see that we are not disturbed." The elf nodded. "Thank you; that will be all."

"Very good, sir, good evening Master Draco."

Draco apparated to the hall outside of Hermione's study, he peeked around the corner and smiled. There was his angel, sound asleep on sofa in her favorite flannel pajamas, white with teacups on them. She had on his bathrobe, which covered her like a blanket and she was hugging the stuffed snake that he had won for her at the muggle carnival a few years ago.

He left his shoes in the hall and made his way to the sofa quietly then knelt down. 'My beautiful baby girl,' he smiled. When Draco's lips touched hers, Hermione moaned softly as her eyes fluttered opened. She smiled and pulled him closer, deepening their kiss. He smiled as he let his hand slip under her top. Suddenly, Draco felt Hermione stiffen, ever so slightly.

"I've missed you so much, Mia. I've missed beautiful brown eyes, these soft curls. I've so missed these soft lips." Very softly, Draco began to lick Hermione's lips. She was looking into his eyes; he could feel her bottom lip trembling. His kisses moved to her ear, he gently traced it with his tongue. Very slowly, he moved his hand up to her breast caressing it lovingly as he ran his thumb over her nipple. "I've missed touching you, feeling you, tasting you." He kissed her temple then pressed his lips to her ear, "Please, Mia… may I taste you?" Draco looked into Hermione's eyes, they were filled with tears.

"Yes," she whispered. Her hands were shaking; Draco could see the apprehension in her eyes.

He moved slowly but confidently as he unfastened his robe and her pajama top. Draco smiled and looked into Hermione's eyes as he ran his warm hands over neck, chest and belly. Then he moved his hands upward, caressing her breasts. She sighed and closed her eyes as she arched towards his hands. Draco smiled then leaned forward and kissed between her breasts.

"Oh…" she moaned quietly when he began to suckle her right breast. He stroked her side as he moved to the other breast. Hermione began to rock her hips, hungrily. Draco kissed down her stomach until he reached the top of her pajama pants, then he stopped and looked up at her.

"Mia, please… may I taste you?" She shook her head, yes. Draco could see apprehension and hunger in her eyes. He eased her pajama pants off, never breaking eye contact with her. Hermione's breathing became shallower as Draco began to massage her feet then continued to massage up her legs. He watched her when his tongue touched her for the first time. Her tears were falling as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Yes…please, more." He smiled to himself as he slid two fingers into her hungry pussy making her cry out and buck hips.

"Slow down, Love. You can have all you want, I promise. We have all night."

"All night?" She wished, in disbelief. Draco simply smiled.

"Yes, my beautiful love, I want to worship you all night, if you let me. Will you let me?"

She pulled him to her, kissing him more deeply and more passionately than she ever had. Draco felt Hermione untucked his shirt; he growled as she ran her nails down his back. He pulled back and looked into her eyes.

"Mia, would you undress me, please?" He had never asked; it was always a command from Master to Slave. She smiled; her eyes twinkled with lust, as she pushed him off of her playfully. Hermione undressed him slowly, never missing a chance to tease him, running her fingernails over his nipples, caressing his tight bum. She kissed his neck and collarbone as she unbuckled and unzipped his pants.

"Oh Mia, please don't stop." Draco captured her mouth, kissing her passionately as her soft fingers worked his rock hard member. He leaned into her, easing her back against the sofa, deepening the kiss. He was so hungry for her; he was doing his best to slow down but he missed her so much.

"Love, wait…" Instantly, Draco pulled back, his heart was pounding.

"I'm sorry." He said, his eyes, downcast. Hermione looked at him; a look of surprise crossed her face. She sat up and touched his face and smiled at him.

"I think you're a bit overdressed, my love." She looked into his eyes as she slid his pants and boxers down over his hips. "You have to help me out with this, Malfoy." Hermione gave him the cutest smirk. Draco kissed her then removed his pants and socks. He eased her back against the sofa, gently tugging her hips toward him. Hermione squeaked with surprise. Draco leaned forward, covered her with his body and kissed her tenderly on the lips. He could feel her gently rocking her hips so her pussy rubbed against his cock.

"Is this what you want, Mia?" He placed the head of his cock at her opening. She looked him in the eye, she didn't blush; she didn't flinch.

"Yes…" Draco smiled and entered her slowly. The myriad of emotions that crossed her face were enough to make him come right then and there. Passion, Lust, Love, Confusion Bliss, Joy. He could see tears trickle down her cheeks as she smiled at him, she slowly met his thrusts.

'This is what she wanted all along,' He thought, with a smile. 'She wanted her husband to make love to her, not her master.'

"I love you, Mia."

"I love you, Draco." He wiped her stray tear with his thumb. She smiled, almost shy, then everything changed. Hermione shoved him to the floor; impaled herself on his cock, riding him frantically.

"Oh! Oh yes! My Dragon!! You feel so good!! Oh Gods!! Oh Gods Yes!" Her body was trembling as her orgasm consumed herself. Draco began to gently finger her clit has she came down.

"My beautiful wife, I love watching and feeling you come. I love being buried deep inside of your luscious pussy. You are my home." Hermione gasped; Draco could feel her orgasm building again, he held her close to him and rolled over and began to thrust into her. "You are my love, my life. I love you, Mia… I love you… I love you…" Draco felt heat wash over his entire body as his balls tighten; he heard Hermione cry out.

"Dracooooo!" Hermione's body was trembling as her pussy milked Draco's cock.

He growled as he came so hard he literally saw stars. He continued to thrust gently as aftershocks washed over his love. Hermione was crying and kissing him.

"More…please, Draco, more…please." Her voice was hungry and lust filled.

Draco chuckled softly, smiled then kissed her as he deepened his thrusts. Much to his surprise, he was ready to go again.

"Oh Thank you…Thank you…Oh yes…" Draco nipped at her neck making her moan loudly. "Draco…" she became quiet for a moment. He pulled back and looked at her, fearing that something was wrong. "Will you…take me from behind?" She asked, shyly, her eyes still twinkling. Draco smiled at her, devilishly, and began to thrust into in such a way that stimulated her clit perfectly. Hermione climaxed instantly, writhing and gasping for air. He pulled out and patted her gently on the hip. She just stared at him panting.

"What?" He smiled, "Does my girl want more or not?"

She nodded; her cheeks and chest were such a beautiful shade of red, that sight alone was enough to keep him hard for hours. Hermione turned over and got on all fours. Draco ran his finger down her spine, making her arch her back like a cat and practically purr. He moved her so her upper body was resting on the sofa then entered her from behind. Hermione moaned as she met Draco's thrusts. He could hear her whimper as she approached another orgasm. He stroked the side of her breasts and whispered in her ear.

"Come with me, Angel. Come with me."

Hermione cried out as she came again, Draco heard himself cry out (something he never did) and came harder than he had before. He felt his legs growing weak so he rested back on his feet, bring Hermione with him. He eased her up so her back was against his chest, placing baby kisses on her neck and shoulder as he held her around the waist.

"Don't let go…Please, don't let go."

"I've got you; I'll never let you go, Mia. I love you."

"I love you."

The next morning, Draco woke in their bed with Hermione in his arms. At some point during the night, he had apparated them there instead of sleeping on the cramped sofa in the study. He glanced over at the winged back chair and smiled, Crouch had brought their clothes up for them. Draco accioed the bracelet to him and inspected it. It was perfect, not too much, and not too little. She was going to love it. Hermione began to stir so Draco quickly put it on the nightstand then lay down and closed his eyes.

Hermione stretched and slowly opened her eyes. She turned her head to see Draco's bare chest and his tousled blond hair and she actually felt her heart skip a beat.

'Gods, he is so beautiful. Everything about him is just…perfect.' She began to run her hand over his chest, memorizing the contours of his chest. She didn't notice that Draco was clenching his teeth to prevent his muscles from reacting to her touch. When her hand ventured below the covers, a soft whimper escalated. Hermione looked at him but assumed he was still asleep. Tentatively, she pushed the covers down, revealing his manhood. Hermione licked her lips then leaned over and took him into her mouth. Draco groaned and buried his hands in her curls. She licked and sucked his cock, masterfully, until he tried to push her away.

"Mia, I'm gonna come…Gods…I'm gonna…" Hermione took him deep into mouth as Draco cried out and came so hard his muscles locked. She continued to suck and lick him clean as he whimpered and trembled, all of his energy spent. Hermione crawled up Draco's body, rubbing her body against his then kissed Draco deeply. Her kisses tasted like him; his cock was aching to be inside of her again. Hermione teased him, rubbed her wet pussy over his semi hard cock as they kissed. Draco squeezed her breast, pinching her nipple firmly. She moaned her approval as she rubbed her pussy greedily against his now hard cock. He tilted his hips as Hermione shifted and entered her in one smooth movement.

"Oh Yes!!" Draco held her hips as Hermione sat up as began to ride his cock with abandon.

"Is that what my girl wanted? You like riding my cock, don't you?"

"Oh yes…I love riding your cock, Draco…"

"Show me…" he whispered.

Hermione closed her eyes and began to squeeze her breasts as she worked her hips in a circle as she rode his cock. She was moaning softly as she felt her orgasm building. Draco began to massage her clit, making Hermione gasp as rode him faster. Her body began to shake as she moaned his name like a mantra. Her orgasm washed over her like a tidal wave. Draco held her tight, thrusting into hard and fast as he felt fire rush through his veins; he growled as he came deep inside of her. He gently pulled her to him, kissing her as he ran his hands up and down her back. Hermione trembled in his arms with orgasmic aftershocks.

"Good Morning, Princess."

"Good Morning," she said, breathlessly. Draco squeezed her tightly then pulled up the covers so she wouldn't get a chill. "What time is it?"

"Ten, I think." Hermione went to jump up but Draco grabbed her. "What is it?"

"I'm supposed to be meaning Harry and Ron for lunch at 1130am."

"Call them and tell them you can't make it, 'something came up'." He thrust into her gentle, making her purr.

"I shouldn't lie to them, Draco."

"Then tell them the truth. Your husband has been out of town for the past week and you don't want to get off of his cock long enough to meet them for lunch."

"Draco!" she started to blush and hide her face.

"I'm right, aren't I?" He tucked her hair behind her ear and whispered, devilishly, "You want to stay here with me so can bury my face between you creamy thighs and make you purr with pleasure."

"Yes…"

"Are you going to go to lunch?"

"No…"

"Why?"

Hermione squeaked; she was embarrassed to say it out loud. "Because I want to spend the day fucking my husband." She squeaked again and covered her face.

"Do you want me to call Potter?" She shook her head, no, and accioed the cordless phone. They had wired the mansion for muggle phone service so her parents could reach her at anytime.

Hermione moved to the side of Draco before calling Harry. She thought it might be considered bad manners to talk to her best friend and tell him she was ditching him for lunch while impaled on her husband's cock.

"Hello?"

"Um, Hi Harry…"

"Hey 'Mione. What's up?"

"Um, not much." (Has she spoke, Draco had moved between her legs and began to kiss and lick her inner thighs.) "Uh…Harry…I'm not gonna be able to make it to lunch today…can we reschedule?" (Hermione was doing her best to control her breathing as Draco began to suck on her clit. She bit her lip to stifle her moan.)

"Are you ok, Mione?"

"Uh-huh…Yeah…" (She answered, breathlessly.)

"Are you sure?"

"Mmhmm…(Thunk! Her head hit the headboard and curled her toes and he eased his fingers into her wetness.) "Harry, I've gotta go…" Click

"Oh Gods, Draco!! Please don't stop!!" He smiled at her then buried his face between her thighs once again, making her moan and writhe and yet other orgasm consumed her.

"Ginny!! Ginny!"

"What is it, Harry? Why are you yelling?"

"I've gotta go. There's something wrong with Hermione. We were supposed to have lunch and just called and cancelled."

"So?"

"She could barely talk, and then she hung up on me… That's not like her… There's something wrong, I can feel it." Ginny stood there for a moment, thinking.

"Fucking Malfoy!! I know he's done something to her!! I'm gonna fucking kill him!!"

'Draco just came back from his business trip.' Ginny knew exactly why Hermione cancelled for lunch. She would do the same thing if Harry had been gone for a week. Harry… Oh Shit!'

"Harry!! Harry!! Don't!! Stop!!" But it was too late; he was gone through the floo. Ginny covered her face with her hand. 'Well, my darling overprotective husband was going to get an eyeful.' She shrugged. 'Malfoy surely is doing 'something' to Hermione and she's loving every second of it.' Ginny snickered and went back into the kitchen; Harry would be back shortly, red faced and feeling stupid and embarrassed. It's happened before, she was sure it would happen again.

Harry stepped out of the floo at the manor, wand drawn. Crouch was standing in front of him. "Good Morning, Mr. Potter. How may I help you?"

"Where is Hermione?" He demanded.

"Master and Mistress have requested not to be disturbed. I can tell them that you stopped by. They will contact you when they are available."

"They will see me, now." Harry pushed the elf aside and pointed his wand at him. Crouch knew not to cross the Head of the Aurors so he didn't move. Harry ran up the stairs, 3 steps at a time and immediately heard 'screaming'. He ran towards the sound. 'Malfoy, you're a fucking dead man.' He came to the door where the screaming was the loudest.

"Alohomora!"

The bedroom door flew open, and sight that greeted Harry was not what he expected. His best friend was naked and Malfoy's face was between her legs. He frozen, his mouth hung open. Hermione screamed when she heard the door bang open. In one almost fluid motion, Draco moved, covered Hermione with his body, grabbed his wand from the nightstand and fired "Petrifius Totalus" towards the door. He heard the person fall and assumed his spell hit its target. Draco turned to Hermione.

"Are you ok, Mia?" She nodded. He kissed softly on the lips then turned to the intruder speaking before he turned. "How dare you come into my home, you insolent… Potter?" Harry slowly sat up, rubbing his nose. He couldn't move his left leg. Draco's spell had only grazed him. Hermione nudged him; Draco grumbled then begrudgingly released him, "Potter, what the fuck, are you doing here?"

Harry scrambled to his feet, still rubbing his sore nose that had made a rather abrupt impact with the floor.

"Umm, well, ya see… Umm…Hi 'Mione. Well, 'Mione called and…lunch, we had plans and… she called and well…she sounded funny… and…"

Draco gave him an annoyed glare, which made Harry even more uncomfortable. Hermione covered her face with the pillow and whimpered with embarrassment. Draco turned to her, pulled the pillow down, lifted her chin and kissed her longingly on the lips. Hermione sighed. Draco mouthed, 'I love you,' making Hermione blush.

"I love you, Draco." She whispered, smiling nervously. He usually didn't care what Potter thought of his life with Hermione and he wasn't about to start now.

"As usual, Potter, you fucked up again. My WIFE sounded 'funny' because my face was buried between her creamy thighs while she was talking to you." Draco stroked the side of Hermione breast, making her bit her lip to stifle a moan. "Did you forget that we're still newlyweds and that I've been gone for a week? Did you plan on staying and taking notes? I'm sure She-Weasel would appreciate it."

Harry blushed, "Uh, I Um..."

"Goodbye Potter. Don't let the door hit you in the ass on your way out."

"Umm, yeah…Bye."

Harry backed out of the room; Draco flicked his wand, slamming the door in his face. He and Hermione looked at each other blankly then burst out laughing then began kissing again.

Harry came through the floo at Grimmauld Place and headed straight for the Fire Whiskey. Ginny was sitting on the other side of the room and did her best not to laugh out loud.

"Is Hermione ok?"

"Yes."

"What was wrong?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Why didn't she want to go to lunch?"

"I said I don't want to talk about it."

"Ok." She said in a singsongy voice. "I left a sandwich in the frig for you."

Harry looked at her suspiciously; then put his head down before taking another gulp of his whiskey. "Thank you."

"Gods, you're insatiable, Mia. Are you trying to kill me?" Draco panted. Hermione just giggled and peppered his face and chest with kisses before resting her head on his chest.

"No, I just missed you, that's all."

"I missed you too, love." He kissed the top of her head. "Oh…I have a present for my girl, I almost forgot." Hermione sat up and watched him as he took something off of the nightstand. "Close your eyes, Mia." He clasped the bracelet around her wrist. Hermione gasped.

"Draco, it's so pretty!" He smiled.

"I promised my girl something pretty."

"It's…"

"White gold and the charm is a flame, those are rubies."

"I've never seen anything like it. I love it." She wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. Draco's heart filled with joy. His wife was happy, happy with him.

Draco pulled back, holding her face in his hands. "Do you have any idea how much I love you, Mia? You are my life, you are the reason why I wake up in the morning, you are the flame the warms every corner of my soul. I want you to know, without a doubt that you are my dream come true and I thank Merlin for giving me the gift that is you."

Hermione started to blush, "Draco, you don't have to say things like that, it's not necessary."

"Hermione Jean Malfoy, it's the truth. You, my dear, are the love of my life and I know, without a shadow of doubt, that I am the luckiest man alive because you stood in front of our friends, our families, and our community and said that you loved me enough to marry me and spend your life with me. I am the blessed that I have you."

Tears were streaming down her cheeks; she couldn't speak. She simply hugged him and cried. Draco wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight and rubbing her back. A part of him was overjoyed to finally have his wife back in his arms again. But he was also kicking himself. If he hadn't been so blind, he would have seen that she had been desperate for a marriage like this all along. He lay back, cradling her in his arms, comforting her, connecting with her.

After napping for a short time, Draco summoned Crouch and instructed to have lunch prepared for them. They dined in the sun room then relaxed and watched a movie. Draco couldn't help but smile as he watched Hermione. There was no tension in her body anymore. She didn't pull away when he touched her. Actually, she happily snuggled close to him and kissed and hugged him as often as she could. There was a comfort level between them that had never been there before. This is where their relationship should have been when they started 'playing'. He finally understood what Simon meant. Their relationship had changed, evolved; it wasn't something 'big and grandiose', like Draco was expecting. On the contrary, it was simple and quiet, peaceful and comforting. He could feel the change in both of them when they held each other, when they touched. They finally had it, perfect love and perfect trust. He had read about it but he never knew it really existed. It was real and so much better than he has ever could've imagined.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

For the next several weeks, Draco and Hermione basked in their newfound closeness. It wasn't uncommon for Hermione to sneak into Draco's office for a 'quick shag'. Nor was it unusual for Draco to have 'closed door lunches' with his wife in her office at the Ministry. Harry and Ron thought it was completely nauseating, this new 'dogs in heat' phase that they were going through. Ginny, on the other hand, just smiled to herself every time she heard her husband and brother 'going on' about Draco and Hermione. Ginny knew the truth, the whole truth about their relationship and she was very happy to see that they were finally putting some much needed 'quality' into their relationship. Ginny knew Draco and Hermione loved each other but being the stubborn people that they were and are; they weren't the best at showing each other how they felt despite the fact that they were married. She wasn't sure what happened on Draco's business trip but whatever it was, it was the best thing that could've happened to their relationship.

"Hermione, what's going on with you two? And I don't want that fairy floss answer that you've been giving Harry and Ron." Hermione smiled, Ginny had been her best female friend since childhood and she was like a sister, moreover, she could read her like a book so lying was completely useless.

"You know that we weren't 'connecting' after we got married, right?"

"I know that you guys were into some really 'extreme stuff' and all of a sudden it was making you nervous but you didn't know why." She nodded.

"Well, Draco went away on that trip with Blaise and when it got back, he was…different."

"Different? Different how?"

"He never used to tell me he loved me when we were…"

Ginny swallowed hard, "Never?" Hermione shook her head, no.

"He would afterwards but during it was…as you put…extreme…so he never did. When he came back from that trip…I don't know how to explain it. He changed. He tells me he loves me all the time, even during… It's wonderful."

"So during…isn't that a little odd?"

"We haven't done anything like that lately. He hasn't said why, he's just been very affectionate and loving; he hasn't even mentioned the other stuff."

"Would you want to go back to that stuff or does it still make you nervous?"

"It's not that I was nervous, I just felt disconnected from him when we did it and it got worse after we got married. Making love is supposed to bring a couple together and it was driving a wedge between us."

"What about now?"

"Now, I feel completely connected to him, no matter what we do. I finally feel like his wife, his partner, his friend and his lover now. That's what I always wanted." Ginny nodded.

"I'm really happy for you 'Mione. I knew you would be about to work this out with him. It just takes time and communication."

"For a while, you were the only one that believed that we would make it. Thank you for that confidence."

"Anytime."

Draco spent the day preparing for Hermione's surprise. He wanted everything to be perfect for their special evening together. After email with Simon for the past week, he was sure that this was going to be the most memorable night of their lives. Draco checked the grandfather clock in the study. Three o'clock; Hermione would be any minute. He had asked her to leave early today, and she agreed without argument, a rarity for her. He peeked out the French Doors on more time and smiled, 'yes, this is going to be perfect.' Just then, Hermione stepped out of the fireplace. In three graceful steps, he was next to her.

"Hi, my beautiful Princess," he gave her a quick kiss on the lips and relieved her of her purse and briefcase, setting them in a nearby chair. "How was your day?"

"Much better now that I'm home with you," she smiled up at him, warmly. "I missed you."

"I missed you, too." Draco captured her mouth in a gently, yet passionate kiss that made Hermione melt into his arms. "Are you ready for your special evening, Mrs. Malfoy?"

She looked at him suspiciously. "What are you up to, Draco?"

"Me? Up to something? Whatever gave you that idea, my sweet?" He smiled at her, devilishly, as he pulled closer, kissing her as he apparated them to the master bath. The enormous tub was filled with vanilla scented bubbles and the room was filled with candles

"Draco…" There was a nervous tone in her voice.

"Just relax, my love, this entire evening is able pampering my wonderful wife. There is no cause for alarm." He stepped forward and began to undress her slowly, kissing her as he revealed more and more skin. Hermione sighed softly and did her best to not lose her balance. When she was completely naked, Draco undressed quickly then looked at her.

"Would you join me?"

Hermione nodded, all signs of nervousness had disappeared as she let Draco carry her into the warm water. She moaned as the warmth enveloped her entire body. She had no idea that water could be so sensual. Hermione's hands began to explore Draco's chiseled muscle structure, staring at him in awe and wonder.

'He may be my husband and I'm totally biased but DANG! He really is gorgeous.' Hermione giggled, a bit louder than she intended.

"What's so funny?" He asked in a lust-filled husky voice.

"I was just thinking of all the deliciously naughty things we can do in this pool sized tub." She leaned forward, pressing her soft, warm body against his and kissed him as she tried to straddle his lap. Draco returned her kiss but stopped her from mounting him. Hermione gave a disappointed whimper.

"Patience, my love, the night has just begun. You don't want to rush the evening, do you?" She shook her head, no. "Good girl, now sit right here and close your eyes." Draco lathered up his hands with Hermione's favorite shower gel and began to wash her body. He could see her lips trembling as he caressed her body, paying extra attention to the sides of her breasts, one of her most sensitive areas and her intimate folds.

"Draco, please…" she whispered. Her heart was racing, her skin was on fire. He simply kissed her on the lips and helped her out of the tub. He dried her slowly, making her tremble and whimper. After securing a white silk robe around her waist, he used a quick drying spell on himself and pulled on a pair of white silk lounging pants.

"Are you ready?"

"I don't know."

"Good answer," he smiled and kissed her. "Come on." Draco took her hand and led her to the study. It was lit by the fireplace a several candles. He handed her a champagne flute filled with a red elixir. He picked one up for himself and smiled at her.

"I would like to propose a toast. To loving without boundaries and trusting without fear."

"To my best friend, my lover, my soul mate. Every day, your love cradles and comforts my soul." The ring of the crystal filled the air. "Mmmm, what is this? It's yummy."

"It's a pomegranate juice cocktail, I'm glad you like it. Are you ready for more?" Hermione looked confused. Draco held out his hand, she took it without hesitation. They put on their slippers; Draco opened the French Doors. He smiled when he heard Hermione gasp.

"Draco, what is that?"

"It's part of your surprise. Come on." They walked off of the stone veranda towards the lake. Near the lake's edge there was a small tent-like structure that was all aglow. When they entered the tent, Draco could hear Hermione gasp. The inside of the tent walls were lined with shimmery champagne colored cloth. There were hanging lanterns made of colored glass which made beautiful shapes and colors on the walls. There was a sitting area with a low round table, on one side there was cushioned seated area with a backrest section. The table was filled with cut fruits, cheese, veggies, as well as other things that she couldn't see and a pitcher of the juice cocktail with matching glasses. On the far side of tent, there was an overstuffed couch and what looked like a massage table and another small table.

"Do you like it?"

"It's beautiful but what is it for?" He smiled.

"Well, tonight is all about the senses. Sight, smell, taste, sound, and touch. There will be no bonds, no cuffs, and no restraints of any kinds. I may ask you to close your eyes but you can open them at anything but you know how some sensations are heightened when you can't see what coming, right?" Hermione nodded. "Is this ok with you?"

"I trust you."

"You can use your safe word anytime you need to and we can stop, ok?"

"I know." He smiled, nervously. Hermione stroked his cheek and Draco relaxed. He extended his hand to her and led her to the small table. They sat down together and Hermione closed her eyes without being told. Draco smiled as stroked her cheek, tenderly.

He teased her, feeding her fruit and cheese, kissing juice into her mouth as he caressed her breasts. Hermione's heart was pounding; she loved every second of this.

"More…please…" she whispered; her eyes were still closed.

Draco pressed his lips close to her ear and whispered, "There's so much more, Love. I hope you like it." He could see Hermione shiver with anticipation. "Open your eyes, Mia. Take my hands." Draco led her to the massage table and removed her robe. Very slowly, he ran his hands over her body, caressing her curves, teasing her nipples. Hermione's breathing was shallow. "Turn around for me, Love." Hermione did as she was told. Draco began at the curve of her bum, smoothing his hands over her back until he reached the back of her neck. He gathered her unruly curls in one hand and twisted her hair into a rather neat French Twist, secured with a clamp. He placed a warm kiss on the nape of her neck, causing Hermione's knees to buckle. Draco caught her around her waist. "Are you ok?" She nodded; trying her best to control her breathing. "Climb up on the table for me, Princess, and lay on your tummy." She did as she was told; Draco moved her hands under her chin. Very gently, he massaged her body, Draco started at her feet, and her arches, moving up her calves to her thighs, making sure to avoid her sex. He very gently ran his fingers over her bum, making her giggle. He massaged the muscles in her back and arms, working out any tension she might still be holding.

"Mmm, that feels nice. Thank you."

"You're very welcome, my love."

Draco hands gently brushed over her back, once more, then up her sides. Hermione held her breath as he caressed the sides of her breasts.

"Breath, Mia…" his voice was calm and soothing. Her muscles began to twitch as she tried to hold back what she was feeling.

"It's just…it feels so good…and you didn't say…" Draco smiled. Simon was right; she did slip into a submissive role effortlessly.

"You're ok, love." He stroked her cheek; to reassure her then went back to caressing the sides of her breasts. Hermione cooed as she raised her bum and squeezed her thighs together. "You like that, don't you?"

"Are you ready for more?"

"Yes, master," she whispered. Draco frowned for a moment; then he leaned over and whispered in her ear as he stroked the side of her breast.

"Not master, just Draco. I love you, Hermione." She whimpered.

"I love you, Draco." He smiled and kissed her on the cheek.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The Re-education of Draco Malfoy

By Glowing Ember (Asha Vincent)

Chapter 6

Draco dipped two metal wands, with wrapped wick on the end, into a shiny silver cup. Hermione watched him, intently. He removed the first wand from the cup and shook off the excess liquid then drew a small spiral on her left butt cheek.

"Ooo! It's cold," Hermione wiggled her bum.

"Not for long," she gasped as she saw Draco light the torch. "It's ok, Love, I promise." He touched her bum with the torch, setting the liquid a blaze. Hermione moaned in ecstasy as she felt the heat against her skin followed by his loving caress. "Do you want more?"

"Oh Gods, yes…"

Draco continued with the fire play on Hermione's back, caressing the before beginning each pass. Her moans growing louder with each swipe and each caress. He moved to her upper thighs, dotting each, in turn, with the swab, then lighting them.

"Oh Draco…" she wiggled and tried to press her thighs together.

"No, no, Love." Hermione whimpered, assuming she was being scolded. Then she felt a warm damp flannel wiping her back and legs. Draco parted her legs slightly, letting the flannel caress her inner thighs and brush against her sex. She moaned as she tried to satisfy her need against his hand and the flannel. Draco smiled, "you like that, don't you?"

"Oh…Oh yes…" She rubbed her pussy against his hand, her body was trembling.

"If you keep going like that, you're going to miss out on what comes next. But you want to finish now…" He pressed his hand firmly against her sex; Hermione whimpered as she tried not to control her urges. "Well, love?"

"No…I…I want…" she stuttered, "I…I…want more…"

"Roll over onto your back, Mia." She turned over slowly, her eyes were downcast. Draco lifted her chin so she would look at him. "My beautiful angel, I'm so proud of you. Are you ok?" She nodded slowly. He leaned in and kissed her as he ran his hand over her body. When he slid two fingers inside of her, Hermione cried out, her body began to tremble. Draco slowly pulled out, causing her to whimper. He looked at her; her eyes were filled with tears.

"Draco, please…" She was begging him; she was so close.

"Soon, my love, soon. I promise."

He stroked her cheek tenderly, taking her breath away. Draco took something off of the small table and moved away from her head. When he lifted it into the air, Hermione's eyes widened.

"Oh yes...Draco, please…"

He eased her thighs apart and teased her sex with the smooth glass dildo before he slid it into her. She gasped and tried to take it deeper but Draco moved his hand too quickly. Again, he retrieved something from the small table and moved back to stand next to her hip. He lifted the object into the air so Hermione could see. The sight of it nearly made her come.

"You like these, don't you?" She nodded, eagerly as she spread her legs wider. Draco cast a simple spell to provide lubrication then pressed the plug against her tight rosebud. Hermione cried out as she felt herself being stretched. Draco leaned over and began to gently tongue her clit. She moaned in ecstasy as she relaxed and the plug slid into position. She looked at Draco, lust and hunger in her eyes. "Ok, Love, you need to be a good girl and hold those in place. Ok?"

"But?" She looked like she was about to cry; she was so close to the edge.

"Shhh, my love, I promise, it will be worth it." He kissed her tenderly and her breathing calmed a bit.

Draco positioned her against him on the table and wiped the swab across the belly. The flames licked her flesh and he caressed her as he snuffed them out. Hermione moaned and trembled; she couldn't close her legs, they were shaking too much. He tilted her chin upward and looked at her. She knew not to move from that position. Draco ran the swab between her breasts then lit the trail and snuffed it out. Hermione gasped but she didn't move from the position he placed her in. Very quickly, he touched her right nipple with the swab then lit it. When he snuffed it out, he pinched her nipple making her cry out as she thrust her hips, hungrily. Draco swiped her chest again, letting the flame kiss her kiss. When the flame licked her left nipple, she began to tremble as he pinched out the flame.

"Oh…Gods…" she whispered. Draco only smiled as he eased her into almost a seated position. She was leaning back on her hands so she could see what he was about to do her and the toys would stay in place without discomfort. She could barely breathe; the anticipation was almost too much. Hermione watched as Draco ran the swab against her inner thigh then looked at her. He touched the torch to his hand, creating a small flame. Hermione's eyes widen then shut tightly as the flame touched her skin. He caressed her inner thigh as he snuffed out flame with the same hand. Draco looked at her, tears were streaming down her cheeks, and her lips were quivering. "Please…" she whispered.

He said nothing; he simply sat behind her and let her recline against him. Draco guided her hand between her legs. She looked at him as her hand touched the end of the dildo; he simply smile as he placed his hand over hers. At first, Draco had to move her hand for her, slowly pumping in and out as Hermione rocked her hips in time with the thrusts. He relaxed his hand; he could feel her working the dildo in and out of her pussy on her own. He looked down, her eyes were closed; she was lost in the moment. She looked so beautiful; her cheeks were flushed, her eyes were closed tight, her pink tongue stuck out ever so slightly as she worked herself into a frenzy. Draco began to massage her clit and she cried out as her body shook wildly. Wave after wave of orgasmic bliss crushed her; she couldn't see, she couldn't breathe, she felt like she was flying. Draco pressed his lips to her ear as he reached between her legs and pulled out the dildo very quickly.

"Open your eyes," he said to her in an assertive tone. Hermione gasped as she watched her girl juices soak the sheet covered table. Before she could speak, Draco captured her mouth in a hard, almost punishing kiss. His fingers replaced the dildo, pumping into her sodden pussy until she clamped down around them.

"Oh Gods!" She buried her face in his chest as she shook, her orgasm almost battering her body. He held her tightly and slowly brought her down from her orgasmic high. She was breathless and whimpering from exhaustion. Draco laid her down on the table and kissed her gently on the lips. He did a quick drying spell on the sheet then brought his focus back to Hermione. Her eyes were open but not focusing. He ran his fingers across her lips; he couldn't help but smile when she eagerly sucked her juices off his fingers. Draco again took the warm flannel and caressed Hermione's body with it. She twitched with orgasmic aftershocks as he caressed her breasts and her inner thighs. When he was finished, he kissed her again.

"How do you feel?"

"Wow…" she whispered. Draco smiled.

He let her lay on the table for quite a while, until he was sure that she was feeling steadier. All the while, he talked to her, stroked her hair, and told her how much he loved her. Hermione's breathing was shallow but steady. Draco could tell that she didn't know how to process what had just happened to her.

"Are you ready to sit up?" she nodded, yes. Draco helped her sit up and held onto her so she wouldn't topple over. He accioed her robe and put it around her shoulders. Hermione sat for a minute; then slowly put her arms into the sleeves of her robe. She still hadn't looked at him or said anything. Draco draped her arms around his neck and picked her up, bridal style. He sat down on the overstuffed sofa with Hermione on his lap. She placed her head on his shoulder then took his hand and placed it over her heart. Her skin was so warm and she smelled of vanilla, from water the flannel was soaking in. Draco's cock was aching for her, to be buried deep inside of her; it was pure bliss. He reached up and released her curls from the hair clamp; the cascaded down her back. Draco ran his finger through her soft curls, gently massaging her neck and scalp. Hermione cooed as she sat up and looked at him. She smiled as she slid off of his lap and positioned herself between his legs. Draco watched as she untied his pants and slid them to his hips. He lifted his bum to help her then let her continue. Hermione tossed the pants aside and looked at her husband's rock hard member. She licked her lips then took him into her mouth slowly. Draco growled as he buried his hands in her mane. She licked and sucked his cock and balls then stood before him.

"Please…" was all she said. Draco held out his hands to her and she straddled his lap. When he entered her, they both cried out; it was a combination of joy, relief and ecstasy. They made love like never before, connecting in ways they never imagined possible. Hermione held him tight; he could hear her crying as she rode him faster. He snaked his arms under her robe, rubbing her back gently.

"Shhh, Mia, its ok. I love you, I've got you." Her body was trembling as another orgasm consumed her.

"Oh…Oh Draco…It's too much…Oh Gods…Oh…Oh Gods…"

"Let go, Love. It's ok to let go. Let it take you…I'm right here. I've got you."

She rode him faster as her orgasm continued. Draco growled as he held her hips. "Oh Gods, Mia…" His muscles locked as he felt an orgasm rush wash over him but he didn't' come, not yet. He thrust into Hermione harder as he held her tight. They both climaxed several more times before finally climaxed together. They collapsed into each other's arms, both of them struggling to catch their breath. Draco could feel his heart beating in time with Hermione's. It was like they were no one two separate people, they had become one.

Draco slowly opened his eyes. The candles had burnt down more than halfway; they must have been sleeping for quite a while. He didn't remember anything but holding Mia in his arms. He glanced down and there she was his beautiful angel with those unruly curls, snuggled close to him. He closed his eyes and replayed some of the evening's events. His cock immediately stiffened. 'Simon was right, that was…life changing.' When Draco opened his eyes, Hermione was smiling at him.

"Hi…" she said quietly.

"Hi." He reached up and stroked her cheek. Hermione closed her eyes; basking in the warmth of his touch. Her tears stuck her cheeks as they fell. When she opened her eyes, she could see the concerned look on Draco's face.

"I'm ok, I promise. I've never felt like that before. I think it scared me a little bit."

"Why?" Hermione looked away for a moment, trying to find the right words to express what she was thinking and feeling.

"When we first got together, it was just sex. It was wonderful and completely addicting but it was still just sex. When we finally became a couple, I felt closer to you when we weren't intimate than when we were. I never said anything because I thought things would change when we got married. When it didn't…" she shrugged.

"You pulled away from me," he said quietly.

"I didn't mean to, I really didn't. I just had this image in my head of what a marriage should be, what sex should feel like once we were married and when it didn't… I thought it was my fault. I thought that you didn't want to be like that with me."

"What do you mean?"

She looked down, avoiding his intense gaze. Draco lifted her chin.

"Mia?"

"There's this muggle saying, 'Men want a lady in public and a whore in the bedroom.' We never did anything but 'play', and we didn't start out 'dating', we barely spoke at the beginning." Draco felt like something was strangling his heart as he saw the pain in her eyes. "It felt like you only wanted…that saying." She lowered her voice, Draco barely heard her, "because I'm muggle-born."

He gasped, "Oh Mia, no… Oh Gods… That wasn't it… Oh Hunny, I'm so sorry I ever made you feel that way." He peppered her face with kisses. "I'm so sorry…"

"Mia, I'm an idiot. I didn't understand that our relationship would change significantly after we got married. I was stupid enough to think that our relationship as a couple and our sexual relationship were not connected. Every time we made love, you pulled away from me more and more and I didn't know why. I was so scared I was going to lose you."

"Draco, I would never leave you." She could see the fear in his eyes.

"Mia, you were pulling away from me. I was losing you even though you were still with me." Hermione looked away. "I know, Love, you don't have to tell me. That's why I went on the trip with Blaise, so we could find our way back to each other."

"I don't understand; what does your business trip have to do with us?"

"Everything and I want to tell you about all of it but not right now." He kissed her, softly, as his hand brushed the side of her breast. Hermione cooed softly. "Ok?"

"Mm-hm."

Hermione began to caress his member as their kiss deepened. Draco growled as he pulled her on top of him. They spent the next several hours making love and reveling in their newfound bond.

Several Weeks Later at Grimmauld Place

"Hermione, you look wonderful; you're practically glowing."

"Thank you, Gin," she said, shyly.

"Well, what's going on with you and Draco? How's it going?" Hermione's cheeks instantly turned pink; she tried to cover by taking a sip of her tea but Ginny gave her a look. "Mione? What is it? You never blush. This has got to be good."

"You're not gonna let it slide if I say 'drop it', will you?

Ginny gave her a cocky smirk, "Of course not." Hermione shook her head; then she thought back to her amazing evening with Draco, she could feel her knickers getting damp. She thought about amazing week at Lady Heather's and the wonderful couple, Xavier and Gretchen, they were able to help. Hermione cleared her throat.

"Well, Gin, answer a question for me first. Who do you feel about fire?


End file.
